1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for processing sensing data from a sensor network; and, more particularly, to a system and method for processing sensing data from a sensor network, which extracts/generates sensing data from sensing information (or data) acquired from a ubiquitous sensor network using information about a sensor node and the sensor network and the pattern of sensing data that have been acquired so far, processes the extracted/generated sensing data according to a sensing data processing procedure (function and algorithm) set by a user and an application service, and provides a new application service to the user according to the processing results.
This work was supported by the Information Technology (IT) research and development program of the Korean Ministry of Information and Communication (MIC) and/or the Korean Institute for Information Technology Advancement (IITA) [2007-S001-01, “Development of Telematics Application Service Technology based on USN Infrastructure”].
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, since a variety of sensor networks are installed and used, it is very important to process data, which have been collected and acquired from the sensor networks, and to provide the processed data to an application service.
Depending on the types of sensing data and the types of application service, methods for acquiring data from sensor networks can be broadly classified into a push-type data acquiring method and a full-type data acquiring method. In the push-type data acquiring method, a sensor network provides sensing data to an application service when predetermined conditions are satisfied, which is performed asynchronously in general. In the full-type data acquiring method, an application service requests sensing data from a sensing network at a predetermined time by transmission of an inquiry. A procedure for acquiring/processing sensing data in a system managing a sensor network varies structurally depending on whether the data acquiring method is of the push type or the full type.
Extensive research is being conducted to develop technologies for sensing data in a sensor network and managing/transferring (routing) data in a sensor node of the sensor network, in conjunction with the sensing network system and service. However, research to develop technology for data processing in the system managing the sensor network after acquisition of sensing data from the sensor network are not extensive.
What is therefore required is a scheme for acquiring/processing sensing data according to user settings in order to provide the optimized new application service to the user in the system and service using the push-type data acquiring method.